Direction Volume 2: Dean
by Velvet Sky Moon
Summary: 20 Prompts, 20 drabbles from them. Theme of the prompts is direction, focused on Dean this time around. Please R&R.
1. Where to Turn

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or anything else. Only thing I get is a warm fuzzy feeling.

Prompt: Deserted

Setting is just before or at the beginning of the Pilot episode.

* * *

Where to Turn

When he got no answer the first time, he was not that worried. Sometimes his dad just got busy on a job. But when a day turned into a week and then three, Dean knew something more was going on. He had a bad feeling, or maybe it was just the lonely feeling that had set in. How could his father just take off and not even let him know what was going on? Dean felt just a little abandoned. He could not get a reply from his father, so he turned to the only other person he had, Sam.


	2. All There Is

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or anything else. Only thing I get is a warm fuzzy feeling.

Prompt: Absolute

What Dean's life is made of.

* * *

All There Is

His father's word was like law to Dean growing up. The few occasions he did not follow to a T, bad things seemed to happen. So Dean would try even harder to make sure he did what his father told him to. If he could just be the perfect soldier for his father, maybe he would feel like he was really worthy. Maybe then he would feel like he was living up to his father's expectations, and he would feel like a good son. Dean just wanted that love and approval from his father, because he had no one else.


	3. Doing it Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or anything else. Only thing I get is a warm fuzzy feeling.

Prompt: Embark

Hunting alone the first time.

* * *

Doing it Alone

Dean was twenty-three the first time his father let him go on a hunt by himself. It was a pretty simple haunting in Oregon, but somehow Dean could not get his palms to stop sweating all over the shovel. He was certain he could do this, his mind told him he could. But still his body reacted this way. It was not like Dean was some kid who needed his daddy to hold his hand. Everything went down as it should, salt and burn. But Dean knew he would not feel right until John gave him that nod of approval.


	4. Afraid to Fly

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or anything else. Only thing I get is a warm fuzzy feeling.

Prompt: Fly

Dean's fear of flying.

* * *

Afraid to Fly

Dean did not know where his fear of flying came from. He was just glad it was something that he usually did not have to face down. His father had told stories of flying from place to place for training or duty while he was in the Marines. Never had any story included trouble with the plane or helicopter his father was on. Maybe it was relinquishing control. Though Dean had never thought about that fact either, of the pilot being some unknown person he had to trust to know what to do. He just did not want to fly.


	5. Carry Me

Prompt: Journey

Hoping to get back on track, a little. This one is about Dean and the Impala.

* * *

Carry Me

The Impala was a part of Dean in so many ways. She was something given to him by his father, and was something Dean could always have with him. He doubted that he would ever have an address to call home, but she had wheels, she could always be his home. He understood her, her hums and squeaks. She got him wherever he needed to go, and would never abandon him. She was tough, solid, and was something real that he could hold onto. Dean did not need a lot in life, but the Impala was essential to his journey.


	6. Can't

Finally getting some more of these up. Have had them written for a while, just hadn't gotten to uploading. So here's another Dean, direction drabble. They come from prompts. Each drabble is individual and the time frames cover from pre-series childhood up to probably season four or five. This one, timing I'd say is hazy, but sometime when John was still alive, but probably after Sam had taken off for Stanford.

The prompt for this one was, Borders.

* * *

Can't

For a life on the road, Dean had an amazing amount of boundaries. There was always a border he could not cross. No leaving the room, no answering the phone, watch out for Sammy. There were so many things Dean had to do, or could not do, because he had a job to do. Even on solo hunts, he had to check in. He was expected to get it done and get out. Dean barely had time for a beer and a quick roll in the sack with a pretty local before the next order forced him to move on.


End file.
